Rise of the Femturtles
by 13NightsofHalloween
Summary: When April and her friend Irma mutat into turtles and more mutants show up, its romanc and adventure for Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own TMNT or make money off of this… enjoy**

**Mend a wound.**

* * *

"Oh yeah! Who's the turtle!" the underground lair ranged with the boastings of one of the six inhabitants from the belly of the sewer.

Michelangelo a human like turtle with and orange mask around his eyes was happily doing a victory dance having overcome his strongest brother Raphael.

"Mikey it's not nice to boast." replied April O' Neil the turtle's first human friend. She gazed at the defeated Raphael who was glairing daggers at his younger sibling.

"She's right Mikey, Karma is a cruel mistress." The purple clad turtle said as he tinkered with some sort of gadget resembling a grappling hook.

"Who's she?" Michelangelo asked in confusion pausing his in his little dance.

"Karma is not a she it's a-Hey!" Donatello was cut off of his explanations when his youngest brother decided to notice what he had.

"Cool! Hey Donnie let me try it out!" Mikey shouted before his brother had a chance to utter a word shot it into the air. The hook grabbed on to one of the beams, and Mikey became air born flying through the training room.

"Mikey that's not ready!" Donnie shouted in panic trying to stop him.

"Mikey be careful!" Leonardo the eldest ran toward his swinging brother who was aiming to collide with the armory filled with some of the more dangerous weapons.

Mikey was about to swing back when all of a sudden the rope that held the hook to the gun fell off launching the youngest brother in to said armory.

"Ohhhhh…"

"MIKEY! MICHANGELO!" The entire group and Master Splinter came rushing to his side.

"Uggh did someone get that lice plate number…" Mikey moaned as they pulled him from the pile of swords and other sharp implements.

"Michelangelo don't move you have a shaku deep in your shell." Splinter said as he gently cradled his son's head in his lap.

"It's in there pretty deep sensei, I don't think we have the medical supplies to take it out." Donnie said looking sadly at his injured brother.

"Well we can't leave it in there he'll die!" Raph shouted feeling deep concern for his brother.

"I know my son. I know…" Splinter said as he began thinking over every scenario worriedly on how to address Mike's condition.

"Master Splinter, if it's alright with you… I have a friend who's a vet assistant-."

"I am not and animal!" Mikey moaned.

"I know but she specializes in reptiles and turtles are her favorite." April said eagerly knowing her friend could fix up Mikey in a heartbeat.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea!" Leo agreed.

"Sigh… you know how I feel about you four talking to humans."

"Come on Master Splinter, if April knows her then she should be cool!" Raph came to their aid.

"Hmmm…." Splinter began to rub his beard in thought.

"I see a light….." Mikey moaned.

"Alright go and be quick!" he gestured for his sons to leave and get April's friend.

* * *

Irma was humming a pleasant little tune as she closed up here parent's pet shop/reptile rescue. They sold dog and cat items but were mainly reptile pet products and reptiles themselves were sold it the quaint little shop.

She was humming away when all of a sudden there was a frantic knocking at the front door.

"April? What are you doing her at this hour?" Irma asked clearly confused as her friend came in quickly.

"What's wrong are you being followed? I'll go get my mace!" she began to turn.

"No Irma it's nothing like that!" April reassured her.

"Darn I like the mace. Then what's up?"

"I need some medical supplies."

"What kind?" she asked slightly worried.

"What kind can heal a giant turtle with a three foot sword jabbed around two feet into its shell?" April said meekly.

"THAT POOR BABY! TAKE THIS AND LET'S GO!" She shouted as her turtle first aid kit magically appeared in her arms and trusted it in to April's as she grabbed and extra on from the counter and pushed April outside the store.

"Wait hang on a sec Irma!" April said as she took hold of her fried at steered her into an ally way.

"Why are we going back here? We need to get to that poor turtle!" Irma began to fuss.

"I know but you need to promise me that you won't freak out."

"…..You finally got a boyfriend?..."

"NO! Well… He's not my boyfriend!"

"Denial is the clincher! What's his name?"

"Donnn- No this is not what this is about! The injured turtle's brothers are going to take us to him!" April loudly whispered in annoyance.

"…. You did just hear yourself just now? The turtle, which is injured, brothers are coming?"

"Yes! As weird as that sounds its true and there will be plenty of explanation later." April said as she grabbed her T-phone Donnie made for her to signal them.

"Greeting citizen!" Leo jumped from seemingly nowhere greeting the new girl.

"Really? I mean really? Can you be a bigger dork?" Raph emerged from the shadows along with Donnie looking weirdly at the eldest.

"That's how hero's greet people. Were heroes."

"Never mind this lets go before Mikey starts to sing 'sweet low sweet chariot'." Donnie said as Raph and Leo glared at each other.

"….."

"Irma you okay?" April said at her oddly quiet friend.

"They….are…AMAZING!" she shouted with glee.

"HUH!?" Donnie, Raph, Leo, and April exclaimed not expecting that at all.

"OOO! Their shells are hard yet slightly flexible! Scutes are nice and straight! However they lack a tail." Irma trailed off looking at their backs.

"Okay why don't we go see Mikey?" Donnie suggested as they all began to feel slightly embarrassed as Irma circled and marveled at them.

"OH that's right! Come on boys lets chit chat later I got a patent!" she said eagerly motioning them to lead the way.

* * *

"Swing loooow sweeeeet Chariot! Cooooommming fourth to take meeeeee-!"

"Mikey stop singing we have a Doctor to help you!" Leo said as they entered there lair.

"Oh you poor baby!" Irma said as she ran to the poor turtle laying on a futon with a sword in his back.

"All right I need everyone but April to leave the room!" Irma said as she forced out the boys.

"But we could-.." Donnie began.

"NO!" Irma shouted as she slid the door shut.

"Uhh.."

"Don't worry my son's she knows what she is doing." Splinter reassured them but it was probably more for his sake than for them.

It had been nearly an hour and the brothers began to get restless. Donnie just kept working on one piece of the go-cart when he would have been nearly done by now. Raph was busy punching the dummy with frustration. Not even Leo's favorite show could calm his nerves.

"_Captain I might not make it…"_

"_*Smack* You are a soldier! You will make it! Look It's the doctor she will help you!"_

"_No Captain she's a vampire from the red planet Xion!"_

Nope Leo's nerves were shot. And master splinter was meditating in the next room.

"WHHHOOOO! That thing was in there!" Irma gasped as she exited the room causing the brothers to jump then flock to her.

"He is going to be just fine! His shell is surprisingly thick it barely punctured him. But I want him in bandages until his shell mends. I don't want to come back because he got infected." April said walking from behind Irma.

"Can we see him?" Raph asked

"Sure but he's a bit groggy right now." Irma said putting her instruments away.

"You used anesthesia?" Donnie asked peeking through the door.

"Oh no, I didn't have anything to sedate him with, so I just asked April to read the plant chapter in my old school science book…. He passed out in two chapters."

"So my son will be fine?"

"He'll be fit as a fiddle after he wakes up! Come on April take me home!"

"Why so soon?" Donnie moped with the idea of April leaving and him not having a chance to charm her.

"Irma has some hatchling turtles she needs to keep an eye on at home. We'll come back over tomorrow. Latter guys!" April said as they made their way back to the entrance.

"Yaaaannn! Hey guys what's for dinner I'm hungry!" Mikey perked up a few moments after the girls left.

"Michelangelo I am thankful you are okay… *SMACK* DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Master Splinter scolded his youngest son as the others just grinned.

* * *

"So was one of those Donnnn?" Irma said as they crawled out of the man hole.

"What! Your back on that?!"

"Come on! They are adorable especially little Mikey and his freckles!"

"You are boy crazy you know that?"

"Oh come on aside from some obvious different there similar to regular teenage boys."

"Yeah but… I don't know if there is a future with him child wise….." April trailed off unknown to her big brown eyes were peering through the shadows.

'You don't know that April!' the purple turtle thought as he watches her struggle with some inter turmoil knowing it was probably true.

Unfortunately for the girls and Donnie they did not go unnoticed by some familiar faces of the Karang who were loading up a truck with the glowing green ooze.

"Kraang it is the one offspring of the one of the scientists that Karang has taken."

"Yes the offspring of the scientist that has knowledge of the ones called the turtles."

"Let's take the offspring to make her tell us of the ones we call the turtles."

They both nodded in agreement before rushing toward the girls with inhuman speed.

"AHHH! IT'S MR. SMITH!" Irma shrieked as one of the Karaaing came up and grabbed them from behind.

"April!" Donnie shouted snapping out of his stupor and rushing toward the girls.

"Karang stop the one that needs to be stopped that is also known as the turtle as Karang deals with the offspring's of the ones we call the scientists." One of the robot Karang said to another as they quickly took the girls into the van.

"April hang on!" Donnie shouted as he fought with the creepy robots.

"Donnie!" April shouted back as she was hauled in to the back of the van.

"What the hell is going on?!" Irma shrieked as one of the karrang tied both their hands together as another reached for one of the glowing vials.

"What are you goanna do with that?" April said knowing what would happen if any of that stuff got on her or Irma.

"Karang needs to test the substance in the tubes that is called Ooze for karraing to-." Before he could finish one of the Karang's robotic heads launched at him making the ooze splash all over the girls.

"AHHH! DONNIE HELP!" April shouted in panic as her and Irma were covered in the goo.

"Eww…" Irma said as the glowing stuff covered them. "Why do I have a sickening feeling that may have damaged are health's…"

"Uggg….. I think….were about to…. Find …out….." April moaned as darkness over took both of them.

"APRIL!" Donnie's faded shout was the last thing they heard.

* * *

** well how you like it? ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Femturtles

As April slowly came to awareness the feeling that someone was watching her grew more and more pronounce.

"….a…..April?….." came a faded voice.

"…You okay…?" the voice said again.

"Don…?" April slowly rose up as Donatello helped.

"Thanks Don…..?" April stopped in mid-sentence as she rubbed her face with her hands noticing something was a bit off.

Her hands that were normally soft to the touch seemed more slick as if she was covered in oil. She blearily opened her eyes to focus on her hands.

Five light green, smooth, web, fingers assaulted her vision… that's not right…. April patted her face franticly hoping it did not spread but was greeted with more smooth skin.

"Now April, I want you to relax…" Donnie said in a voiced that was a mix between panic and soothing.

"Ugghhh. What hit me…?" Irma moaned razing her head up from behind Donatello and locking eyes with April.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"…"

"…"

"….."

"…."

"PLEAST FOR THE LOVE OF EVERY RELIGIOUSE ICON PLEASE SAY SOME THING!" Donnie finally snapped at the two unblinking girls as his nerves finally cracked waiting for the storm to hit.

"Donnie what happened to us!?" April shouted in confused panic.

"SHHHH! Were still in the open. "Donnie loudly whispered. " You and Irma came into contact with the Ooz, and since we were the last animal you touched….." He tried to explain.

"So are we goanna be stuck like this forever?" Irma asked.

"Well we haven't figured out a cure as of yet… didn't really need or want one." Donnie trailed off. "… You two are taking this well."

"A tantrum won't help at this moment! No matter how tempting!" April said.

"I got webbed hands." Irma said closing her hands and opening them.

"Come on you two let's get you back to the lair you two can stay with us."

Deep in the turtles layer Leo and Mikey were sitting on the couch watching TV as Raph was playing one of the arcade games.

"So Mikey how you felling?" Leo asked his youngest brother.

"I feel fine. Do you think Irma will come and visit us again?" Mikey asked liking the idea of new friends.

"Maybe she's April's friend, I'm sure we can trust her." Leo said looking at the TV.

"Yay!... Hey where's Donnie?" Mikey said looking around for his smart brother.

"Huh. Come to think of it I haven't seen him sense the girls left."

"He probably went to walk them home you know he's obsessed with April." Raph said not looking up from his game.

"He shouldn't be so paranoid April is being trained by splinter and has stood up to Kari, she can handle herself fine." Leo observed.

"Yeah what's the worst that could happen to them?" Mikey stated happily.

However just as Mikey uttered that statement Donnie appeared from the water entrance panting.

"Guys something has happened to-."

"Gasp! Donnie you went too fast!" the new April in turtle form popped up from beside the purple turtle as another turtle female Irma appeared.

"Phaaa! Don you went way to fast!" Irma scolds gasping for breath.

"Sorry you two have webbed hands I didn't think you couldn't catch up to me." Donnie wined as he was being scolded.

"Uhhh what's with the new look…?" Mikey said in confusion.

"Yeah Don did you wish really hard?" Raph said as he examined the girls.

"It's not like that! The Karang was transporting mutagen and we got caught up in the scrap causing Irma and April to mutate into turtles!" Donatello hastily explained.

"What is all the commotion out hear? Should April and her friend be home-?" master splinter walked in to the room but stopped short seeing the new additions in his home.

"Master I can explain!" Donnie said standing up in front of the group.

"Did you wish really hard?" the old master asked.

"WHAT? NO! It's not like that!" Donnie shouted embarrass and began to retell the story of how the females became turtles too.

And after a moment or two of silence the old master looked at each of them calmly and stated,

"Hmmm. Well it looks like I have some new students."

"Thanks master splinter!"

"Yes thank you for letting us stay with you!" Irma agreed with April.

"Wait aren't your parents going to worry about you?" Mikey asked popping from behind her.

"Hmmm I don't want them to worry too much…. But I don't think there ready to learn that there daughter is a four and a half foot tall mutated turtle… Oo! I know does one of you have a phone?"

"Uh Shure but why do you-?" Mikey asked as he handed her the shell phone and she began to dial.

"Hi Daddy! I just wanted you to know that I fell in love and have eloped!" Irma said cheerfully into the phone.

"What!" the entire group explained as master splinter dropped his head in shock.

"_WHAT IRMA, HONY YOU CANT BE SERIOUSE_!?" The voice over the phone shrieked.

"NO! Don't try to stop me and …..uh… Mikey are extremely in love don't call us will call you! Bye bye!" she then hung up the phone leaving everyone in open mouth awe.

"Irma, I knew you were insane but sheese!" April stared at her friend.

"Calm down now this way he won't worry that I've been kidnapped or anything!" Irma said with a smile.

"Your plan is full of holes…." April said but did not question it.

"All right we have all had enough fun for tonight now I think it's time to turn in." master splinter said walking in to his room.

"I guess we get the sofa." April said looking at the couch.

"You two can sleep with me!" Mikey innocently suggested.

"Uhh that's nice Mikey but-," before April could refuse his request Donnie jumped up from behind them.

"NO!... uh… I ….mean.. you two can sleep in my room I'll take the sofa!" Donnie offered a quick save from his panic.

"Really? Thanks Donnie!" April said walking to his room with Irma.

"Yay! My hero!" Irma added in.

"Hey what's wrong with my bed?" Mikey said offended.

"Mikey when was the last time you washed your sheets?" Raph said saving Leo and Donnie from a long explanation.

"Oh yeah right…"

And with that all the mutants went off to sleep; Raph, Leo, and Mikey to their room, Donnie to the couch, and the girls to Donnie's room.

The next morning the teens were all moving junk from a part of their home that was a storage. Work was going smoothly until Mikey started to get bored and began to play and pester every one with the stuff they found. Till finally they couldn't take it anymore.

"Raph go take Mikey somewhere!" Leo ordered his brother.

"Hey why should I go?" Raph asked annoyed.

"Because Donnie and me are goanna wire electricity here and you would probably shock him."

"… This is true… fine come on Mikey time for your walk!" Raph shouted heading out the door.

"Bark bark!" came the reply following him.

As the two brothers began to explore a deeper in to the sewers due to the heavy down pore of rain they came across an interesting character. A normal looking man holding a video phone to his face was making comments about the sewers.

"All right people of the internet! I am currently deep in the new York sewer system hunting the supposedly monsters that lurk in here in the deep!" he spoke in a theatrical way.

"Should we scare him?" Mikey whispered to Raph feeling jovial.

"I have herd roomers on the street today saying that there are monster turtles roaming the sewers. Ha! What are giant turtles goanna do? Bore people to death as they chase them at -.2miles per hour!"

"Okay he's walking on thin ice…"

"I mean seriously! A giant turtle how can anyone be sacred of those lumbering idiots! As a matter of fact I recent had turtle soup… didn't care for it…so basically there slow and useless."

"Mikey."

"Yeah Raph?"

"Hold my bandanna I'm going cogneto on this fool." Raph said taking off his clothing leaving only his bandages on.

"Dud gross your naked!" Mikey loudly whispered.

"Quiet idiot we don't were clothes! Now are you goanna join me or what?" Raph said as he slipped in to the darkness

"Right behind ya!"

As the man continue to talk on to his camera the two turtles carefully snuck up from behind him not close enough to see all there features but just enough to make them out. And as he turned Raph let out a growl to which the man ran screaming down a pipe.

"Ha! He was a talk and no bite!" Raph said laughing.

"We're not going to let him get away are we?" Mikey asked.

"…you know we shouldn't…. He needs to learn not to play down here it far to dangerous! We must make sure he won't come back for his safety!" Raph said as he and Mikey ran to torcher him again.

As the man ran Mikey had managed to use the pipes from above them and when he passed by Mikey swiped his hand down on the man making screaking noises.

"AAHHHH!" the man ran to the nearest ladder and scrambled to the surface leaving the two brothers laughing at his fear as they walked home.

However as the man ran home his fear had ebbed away in to awe he had just seen a monster! He could be famous! Not wasting any time he ran into his house and made a phone call.

Next chapter will have some meat on its bones!


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own TNMT…..

**NABBED**

* * *

As night fall came over New York an unusual black car pulled up to the house of the urban spelunker. A tall dark hair man waked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello?"

"Yeas I'm agent Bishop I've heard you had a run in with a strang animal."

"Yhea come in I'll tell you about it."

"Now Irma I want you to concentrate and try to disarm Michelangelo." Master splinter said as he teaches his newest member of his family.

"And you April I want you and Leonardo to practice with your-." CRASH! CLANK! BANG! WAMP!

The sudden noise made the group turned to see that Irma had managed to tangle herself, Mikey, and an Unfortunate Raph tangled up in a chain from a broken weapon.

"That was AWSOME!" Mikey praised the girl tied to his side in a weird position. "I've never been able to do THAT kind of damage even on PURPOSE!"

"Yhea and in record time…" Raph grumbled from Mikey's other side upside down.

"Perhaps we should take a small break." Master Splinter said as April, Leo, and Donnie rushed over to help them.

"Groan! I'm such a klutz! Even if I could fly I'd probably trip over air." Irma grumbled.

"Don't let it get ya down Irma Mikey used to knock himself unconscious while training with his weapons.

"Yeah!... HEY! DID NOT!" Mikey yelled out raged.

"Did too."

"Nuh Uh!"

"Hmmm Irma perhaps we should try another way. Come with me… Oh and Donnatello, you help April train." Splinter said as he walked away with the mutated girl.

"Well Donnie, looks like we're goanna be trading buddies." April said happily looking at the purple clad turtle.

"Well I'm Shure you'll be and amazing student!" Donnie said blushing furiously as the girl of his dreams looked at him with admiration. As Raph took the nice moment to nudge him with his elbow and made a growling noise with a big grin on his face.

"Wellletsgetstarted!" Donnie said quickly pushing April into another room before his brother did anything further to embarrass him.

"Now Irma your movements are jerky and unstable. You must learn to move gracefully like a crane catching a fish in a river."

"I've never been graceful." Irma muttered sadly

"Not true when you helped Michelangelo you had the skills of a crane and the movement like a viper. We must channel that so you can use it to you advantage." Splinter said stroking his beard. "Irma what were you feeling when you were mending my son?"

"… Well I love animals and as funny as this is being a turtle myself, turtles and reptiles are my favorite animals… And seeing Mikey there wounded I was in awe and I would have moved a mountain to heal him… I hate seeing someone hurt…" Irma stated.

"Hmm… you have the heart of a healer. Passionate and caring violence and fighting is not in your nature. But to protect yourself you must fight…" Splinter said pondering at her for a moment before standing up and going to a closet.

"This weapon may be good for you." he said as he handed a scabbard to her.

"I don't think I can use a sword sir."

"It's not really a sword." He said as she unsheathed it.

"It looks different than Leo's." Irma stated looking at it closely.

"Yes it a Revers blade sword. It does not kill but it can protect you to some degree."

"Thank you Master Splinter!" Irma jumped up ready to start her new training.

"All right now April let's see how good you are an evasion." Donnie said.

"UHh don, are you sure it's okay to do this here in the park?" April said nervously as she eyed the dark wooded area of the park they were in

"Don't worry I scouted ahead and didn't see any one for miles. Besides it late most people are asleep." Donnie reassured her.

"Okay I'm ready!" April shouted as she ducked in to the foliage."

"Hey!" Donnie said as he rushed after her.

The black car slowly pulled up to the park as Bishop as he was called, got out and was caring something with a towel over it. As the other young man came out of the car looking ragged.

"You think they might be here?" he asked.

"Yes this is the only place where the sewer pipe opens were you were at the other night. Now follow me." he stated as they trudged up the hill away from the trail.

It wasn't long before they began to hear rustling. Bishop held his had up to signal for the boy to halt and duck as he uncovered his device. It was a big gun like thing that looked like a cannon. He took careful aim at nothing confusing the boy before firing knocking a figure down.

They ran up to it to see the red hared human-like turtle struggling in the net.

"Is this the-?" the boy began to question before they were attacked by another anophomorphic turtle like creature.

Donnie began to lead Bishop away from April so she could escape. The human was good at evading Donatello's attacks making the turtle fight even more frantic. As soon as April managed to wriggle free Donnie called out to her.

"RUN APRIL! RU-!" before he could finish the sentence Bishop had pulled out a syringe and injected it into Donnie's neck making him black out.

"Truly fascinating…" Bishop muttered

"What about the other one?" the boy asked as he eased out from his hiding place.

"This one will suffice for now." Bishop said as he picked up his cell phone.

April seeing the whole thing ran back to the lair. She was feeling over whelming helplessness and ashamed that Donnie was stolen.

As she made it back she ran to Irma who was watching Mikey eat a pizza with questionable contents.

"OH Irma! He's gone he's gone!" April shouted holding on to her best friend.

"April what's the matter!?" Leo asked as he rushed up to see her "And were is Donnie?"

"A man in a black suit came and kidnaped him!"

"April you need to calm yourself! You can't help him if you're not calm!" Leo said holding on to her shoulders.

"Sniff…. It wasn't the kariaing he was a human….. and…and I did see something on his net gun thing." April said as she wiped her tears and headed to Donnie's room and going to his computer. She began to type what she saw.

"That's the mark I saw." She said as the others gathered around her.

"The abandon docks across town. No one has been there for years." Raph stated getting agry that his brother was missing.

"Well it looks like some ones there now and were not going to leave without Donnie!" Leo said as he hit his hands and fist together.

"April and Irma you two sit tight will bring him back!"

"Tell him if he doesn't die April will kiss him on the lips!" Irma shouted as the gang ran to the shell razor.

"Irma!" April hissed blushing.

"Well Donnie has some good incentive." Raph said as he heard Irma shout at them as they sped away.

"What would a human want with Donnie?" Leo mused as he drove.

"Dud! You love Sifi! How could you not know!" Mikey said as he mapped out the location.

"Know what?" Raph said slightly irritated at his younger brother.

"You know how these sentence guys diced up the monster in the movies! Like in the 'DEMON LUNGFISH' or 'Night of the Hounds'! were the scientist cut them open to see what there weakness is!

The two brothers gaped in horror as they began imagining all the horrid things that could be happing to their poor brother!

"FLOOR IT LEO!"

Sorry it took so long I just had major surgery! And now I'm feeling better! I can finally eat solid foods!

Any way I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
